Sacrificial Friend
by bitchy-broken
Summary: I got the idea from a convo I had with @madfatty ages ago. She wondered how Chloe got to know Izzy and I thought about it for a minute and thought of something a bit cynical. I let my over active imagination morph the idea into this mostly unrelated AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe knew what she had to do. Since the moment Sally Crowther gave her the idea she thought about it over and over and decided it was the only way she would achieve her goal. If she could just get their attention she'd be able to snare one of them with her shiny hair and perfect figure.

She was sick of following this group of hot lads from college around without being noticed. She needed to get to know them. She would quite willingly lose her v plates with any one of them. She had become a detective in the short few weeks since she first saw them. There names were Archie, Arnold and Finn and they were all fit in their own way. They happened to hang about with a girl called Isobel from her year at school; she was a gorgeous tiny thing with a mass of curly ginger locks and an adorable smile. One of the lads must be dating her and she had a chance to find out. Chloe asked around at school and learnt that Isobel was just friends with them and went to a dance class on Wednesday evenings. That was handy; her mum was always on at her to exercise and keep in shape and had been nagging her to attend that very class. So her plan was to join the class and befriend Isobel and hope she would introduce her to her hot friends. Well that was the plan until Sally had a better one.

"Why bother doing all that exercise. Those lads might meet Isobel after class and you'll be all red and sweaty!"

"Well, I haven't got any other ideas. I've worn all my skimpiest clothing the last few weeks. I've cheered them at football, I've been hanging about that musky old record shop and I've even attended a history group class. I just don't know how to get their attention!" Chloe breathed an enormous sigh and pouted down the phone to her friend.

"Do you even know which one of 'em yer wanta get wi' though. Once yer decide it will be easier to suss out a plan?"

Chloe breathed another large sigh. "If I'm honest I reckon it's Finn I want. He looks quiet and moody, but he looks like he would be nuclear in bed."

"Me mate Stace went out with him for a bit. She said he were too nice for her. He was a real gent, said he'd stick up for anyone. Apparently he was always moaning that she were unkind about people and he got really cross when she said something about some fat girl. In the end she got fed up and dumped him, but I reckon she just wanted to get in first because she knew he wanted to finish with her."

"So he's nice? I could just go straight up and chat to him then?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure he likes girls that are forward, especially after Stace. I reckon if he's the protective sort, perhaps you could run into a bit of trouble with the Green Lane Gang when he's in sight."

"How am I gonna manage that? I've never had any bother from those boys!"

"Well you haven't, but what about that mate of yours?"

"What mate?"

"Yer know, that one that's been away for ages and just got back."

"What Rae? Is she back from France?" Wait a minute are you suggesting I use Rae?"

"Well she won't know. You could just invite her down the park on Saturday morning when the footie is on and let the drama unfold. You know those lads are always there and they won't be able to resist having a go at Rachel when they see what a state she is. You can stick up fer her and when Finn see's the scuffle he'll rush to your aid. You can even act all faint and that for bonus points!" Sally Crower giggled down the telephone at Chloe clearly pleased with her plan.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. And I'd really like to see Rae. I'll call round and see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe headed straight for Rae's house the very next morning. She was surprised that Rae didn't seem particularly pleased to see her; she just scoffed at the tulips she gifted her and threw them on her desk. Rae didn't even offer her a cup of tea until it was obvious that she wasn't leaving. But after a couple of hours reminiscing and a bit of giggling it was like old times. Chloe managed to persuade Rae to meet up with her at the chippy the next day to hang out. She'd heard that Finn and his friends would be there and hoped if Rae saw how fit they were she'd want to watch them running around a field in just their shorts too. Just because Rae will never get a lad as fit as one those boys doesn't mean she can't drool at them too.

Chloe got up early the next morning to prepare. She squeezed into her tightest red lycra mini dress, neatly applied full makeup and spritzed all over with Exclamation. She hurried to the chippy early to bag a good seat. She'd already worked out where the boys liked to sit and to wanted to be in Finn's direct vision.

The bell above the door rang as she entered the shop. They were already there but the only one of them to look up was Isobel, who at least smiled at her. Chloe returned the sentiment but took her seat feeling defeated. She waited for Rae for a good 20 minutes and started to become uncomfortable sitting alone. She looked like a right saddo on her own; she was never alone. She always made a point of being seen with the right crowd. But now she started to feel hot, like all eyes were on her for the wrong reasons. She was ready to leave and made to stand up when Rae suddenly burst into the chippy huffing loudly.

"There yer bloody are?" She boomed and pointed directly at Chloe.

Chloe felt her cheeks heat as the group she wanted to impress the most looked at her inquisitively. It didn't help that Rae looked all red and sweaty and her hair was all greasy and stuck to her face. She looked around desperate to escape the situation as she gawped at her oldest friend and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't think what sort of answer Rae was expecting. "Erm here! Like we planned!" She held her palms in the air to placate her.

"Wha? I've been sitting in the Cod Father like a tit for the last 20 minutes! When you said you'd meet us at the chippy, I thought you meant the decent one!" Rae boomed and looked around the shop not at all bothered about offending the owner of The Golden Plaice.

Chloe observed Finn, Arnold and Archie all laugh at Rae's comment and then watch Rae walk towards her. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her; the lads were finally looking at her and it was because her friend was being a loud mouth. She dropped her voice so only Rae could hear. "Well this is where all the cool people hang out." She emphasised her point with wide eyes as she lightly nodded her head in the direction of the group she was most interested in.

Rae looked out of the side of her eye in the direction Chloe was inferring. She managed not to say anything to attract their attention but she did let out a loud scoff. "Pah, I see Chloe, some things never change." Rae raised from her seat to leave. "Yer know? I actually thought you wanted to hang out wi me. But you just needed someone to come to the chippy with!" She slapped her palms on the table to accentuate her point.

Chloe placed her hands on top of Rae's soothingly. "Of course I wanted to hang wi yer. Why'd yer think I've waited for yer all this time? Yeah I want to get to know those lads, but I thought you might wan'ta too!" She waggled her eyebrows and pursed lips suggestively. "Please stay."

Rae turned her head to scan the group and stopped to gaze longer at Archie. "Well I guess, they might be worth getting to know." She matched Chloe's expression as she lowered herself back into her seat.

Chloe clapped her hands together with excitement and cheered. "Any way, what yer having? I'm paying." She motioned toward the counter.

"Erm, I'm not that hungry. I'll just have a coke." Rae mumbled nervously.

"Oh, ok, if yer sure. You can always share me chips if yer change yer mind." She breezed off happily and returned just a few minutes later with the drinks and portion of chips doused in vinegar. She sat back down almost grinning. "Yer know, those fitties play footie every Saturday down the rec'? I hear that one team always has to play skins so there's a fifty, fifty chance of seeing their buff chests." Chloe smirked pursing her lips. "D'yer wan'ta join me for a stroll on Saturday morning?"

"I'm not sure." Rae twiddled with the bottom of the sleeve of her jack anxiously. "Erm, I mean, what lad would want me following em about? I think I'd cramp your style." Rae dipped her head down pick at a thread on the hem of her skirt.

"Yer what? Any bloke would be lucky to have you following em about. That lad over there." Chloe pointed with her eyes again and whispered. "Archie, the one with glasses. "He's been checking you out since you arrived." She winced internally at her own lie but continued smiling.

"What really? Rae beemed, elated to hear a nice looking boy was interested in her.

"Yeah, he keeps looking over." Chloe continued to encourage Rae carried a way by the excitement.

"Well I guess I'll be joining you on Saturday then." Rae grinned and thanked Chloe for the Coke before she left with a skip in her step.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night arrived and Chloe was excited to hang out with Rae the next day.

They gossiped on the phone every night, regardless of the fact they'd lunched together at school, and Rae had even visited her new house on Wednesday for cocktails and a swim. It was so much fun, like they'd never drifted apart in the first place. Rae looked nervous to enter the pool at first, but Chloe granted her permission to change the music, which put her at ease. After she drained a few Cosmopolitans, Rae was giggly and raring to go; she dared Chloe to race her to the pool, which she cheerfully accepted. The route Rae took didn't make sense, and Chloe suspected it was because she didn't want her to see her legs, which only made her more curious. Despite Rae's attempts to hide, she saw that they were covered in cuts, some of them extremely deep. Chloe was concerned but also aware that her friend didn't want to discuss them. Hopefully she would confide in her when she was ready.

Sally's plan was utter shite. She couldn't use her bestie like that; she would join the dance class and get to know Izzy. She did seem really cool and fun and would make a great new pal. Chloe still wanted Rae to join her to ogle the lads at the footie, but decided she would just get her dad to drop them off at the ground and avoid any possible hazards that could appear if they walked there.

The phone rang as Chloe made her way downstairs to persuade her dad to drive her and Rae. She picked it up cheerfully. "Hellooo, Gemmell residence." She feigned a posh phone voice in the style her mum would make when answering.

"Is that you Chloe?"

Chloe giggled. "Yep, sorry Sal, I was impersonating me mum. She chuckled again. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Yep, I'm good, I were just wanting to wish yer luck for tomorrow, yer know wi' the plan! Sally cackled in a way that made Chloe feel uncomfortable.

"Oh. That. No, I'm not doing that anymore. I'm just gonna join that dance class and get to know em properly." Chloe frowned but attempted to sound breezy.

"Hmmmmm. But are yer sure you've got time to get to know 'em properly? I heard that Finn's interested in a girl, and it's almost definitely Rae!"

"What?"

"He's been asking around about her. All the girls are suspicious, like, he asked Vicky if she knew what the new cool chick's name was as he pointed to her. And he's been questioning some of the other girls where she came from and what her interests are and that."

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked Lois if she knew where Rae hangs out!"

Chloe was surprised at that revelation. It must have been a mistake. He hadn't even spoken to Rae before, which meant his interest must be based on her bedraggled appearance alone.

"Oh, err, yer know, he did see me at the chippy wi' Rae the other day. Maybe he was trying to find out where I might be?" She suggested hopefully, feigning confidence for Sally's benefit, but she knew. It was inevitable. Everyone always preferred cool, funny Rae. Her best bet was to get in first and flaunt her slender frame with expensive and fashionable clothing.

The pity was evident in Sally's tone when she answered. "Yeah, I guess that could be why. But I dunno; when Lois said she'd seen Rae going into Town Records a few times, Finn smiled and said he should have known she'd be into her music. He proper looked into her. In fact, Simmy overheard and started ripping the piss out of him, saying Rae must have a magic fanny."

"Magic fanny?"

"Yeah, yer know. It's when a fit lad likes a proper minging girl, they must have a magic fanny. Well that's what Simmy reckons." Sally giggled. "Finn didn't think it were funny though. He scowled and clipped Simmy round the head. He said Simmy would need a lot more than magic for anyone to be interested in him. Then he told him to watch his mouth before he stormed off.

Chloe cringed a little at Sally's words but she didn't defend her friend. She was too pissed off. It always happened this way; Chloe would make all the effort to act the right way and do the right things and Rae would just do what she wanted. Chloe revised for all her exams and received a B at best, but Rae wouldn't do a thing and just ace them all. Chloe would spend hours beautifying herself, practicing makeup, waxing her body, choosing the right clothes. Rae made no effort with her appearance and didn't care what crude thing she said in public, but all she had to do was walk into a room and crack a joke, and any boy showing Chloe any attention would turn away from her and start laughing with Rae.

They were supposed to be best friends so Chloe didn't understand why Rae stopped talking to her, why she buggered off across the Channel without a single goodbye, leaving Chloe by herself with no one to trust or confide in. Rae just ran off and let her down and then, just as suddenly, waltzes back into her life and steals her man.

Well as far as she was concerned, Finn will see what a mess Rae is when he hears what those Green Lane twats think of her in the morning.

"Are you alright Chlo', are you still there?" Sally interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm still here, I were just thinking I should call Rae and see what time she wants me to knock for her. I'll see you at the match Sal." Chloe slammed the telephone receiver back in its cradle, ready to call Rae and make the final arrangements.


End file.
